Famous Last Words
by Mii-Chan 24
Summary: ALL 'Q AND A - FLOCK STYLE' READERS COME HERE! My explanation as to why I have to stop writing.... Please read!


**Famous Last Words**

**By Amaya 24**

**A/N: Alright. Max here. I figure we owe a few people an explanation, yes? Okay. Yeah. I'll get to it in a second. But as is custom, I've got something to say first:**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So, tell me again why we can't do the Q and A anymore?" Iggy asked. The seven of us and Ella and her boyfriend were outside, trying to enjoy the nice spring day but failing miserably.

I sighed. "The guidelines on the site say that we can't make 'interactive' stories, Q and A's included."

Angel and Gazzy sat on the floor, idly tossing a ball back and forth. "This isn't fair," Gazzy moaned, his little face drawn. "I _liked_ the Q and A."

"Yeah. It kinda grew on us," Iggy agreed, leaning heavily against a tree. We were sheltered under the shade of two big trees. Fang and I were back to back, our wings brushing against each other. Ella and Sean were sitting together, Sean lying down with his head in my sister's lap. Nudge was above us, spread out on a branch moodily, while Angel and Gazzy played halfheartedly. Total was curled up next to Angel mournfully.

"But that's not fair," Ella murmured, playing with Sean's hair.

"Yeah. Did they send you a message or anything?" Fang asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, but I did get tipped off by another writer; the thing isn't allowed on the site. I don't want to get your friend's account canceled because we were being stupid," I directed the last part at Ella, who nodded in understanding.

"Maya did work pretty hard on that thing; she'd go crazy on me if the account was erased," She mused, sighing sadly.

"It'd be pretty unfair for us to do that," I answered, feeling sad. I took in a deep breath and stood up.

"Where ya goin'?" Iggy asked, hearing me scuff up some rocks.

"Going for a walk," I answered, heading in a random direction.

"Want us to go with you?" Fang called, but I shook my head. My mind was too muddled.

000000000000000

I walked for a while without direction, feeling empty. I finally stopped in a clearing, leaning back against a tree stump.

I heard a rustling from above me, and saw Fang come up, sitting down next to me.

"You okay?" He asked, staring out into the forest. I shrugged.

"Guess so." I sighed, letting my head fall against the stump.

"Why's it so bad? Sure, it was fun, but does it really matter?" He asked, gazing at me curiously.

"I dunno," I mumbled, embarrassed. Fang raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. I rolled my eyes. "I guess... because this was something _I_ was doing. It was_ my_ thing. You have your blog; this was something I could do to help us out, you know?"

"But you already do that," Fang said, rubbing my back. I squirmed, but didn't jump off.

"I know. It's just-- it helped the kids so much, and we had so much fun. It helped us de-stress, right? It..." I trailed off, fully aware of how stupid I sounded.

"It what?" Fang asked, a small smile in his voice. I groaned.

"Fine, but don't laugh." I warned. "It was my baby."

Fang was quiet for a few seconds, but I could feel him holding back a laugh. I frowned at him.

"It's not funny; it's amazing how many people answered us! And so many regulars, too. People actually _listened_ to us, instead of writing more of their random crap. Well, not all of it was crap, but we managed to set a few things straight, right?"

Fang nodded, his hand dropping from my back as I stood up, brushing the dirt from my jeans.

"I feel kind of bad for the ones who sent in their questions and we didn't get to answer them." He said, straightening up too. I let out a small breath, stretching out my wings.

"If you could say one thing to all the people who wrote to us, what would you say?" I asked him as we walked back to Ella and the others. He shrugged.

"I guess that, I dunno. It was really cool for them to take the time to write in to us." He answered, pushing a low branch out of the way.

"Very cool." I agreed, shaking leaves out of my hair. And it was-- it was soo amazing that people would actually write in to us.

"Don't worry about it, Max. If we can't write anymore, then we can't. There's nothing we can do." I wrinkled my nose, still feeling depressed.

I blinked when strong hands wrapped themselves around me. "What are you doing, Fang?" I asked, my voice a little muffled. Fang chuckled.

"Trying to cheer you up. You shouldn't be sad; you made a difference with the people out there." He said, letting me go. I nodded.

"Yeah... I guess. But it still sucks," I pointed out, smiling. There's a reason why Fang's my best friend.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alright guys. There you have it. We didn't get any messages from the site, but I didn't want to risk it. Don't lose hope, though! We WILL be writing more soon!**

**And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed 'Q and A - Flock Style!' Really, we can't thank you enough! Lotsa love!**

**From Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.**


End file.
